


the limit does not exist

by empressearwig



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/pseuds/empressearwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The advantages of not kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the limit does not exist

Despite the amount of time Blue had spent throughout her life in thinking about _not_ kissing boys, she had never really stopped to consider the advantages.

Like, for instance, that it turned out she really liked having her neck kissed. She liked it so much that it felt like an understatement to say that she liked it. More accurately, perhaps, it could be said that Blue loved having her neck kissed.

And, through some happy accident of fate, Gansey was more than happy to oblige her whenever she wanted. Any time such as now.

They were stretched out on Blue's bed, legs tangled together, Gansey's body a happy weight on her chest. His hair tickled at her throat, his mouth was warm, so warm, against her skin as he pressed kisses along its length. One of her hands tangled in his hair, the other clutched at the collar of his polo shirt.

She moaned, just a little, and she felt Gansey's lips curve up into what she knew would be a smug smile. She tugged sharply on his hair in retaliation.

He rose up over her, smile still fixed firmly in place. His thumb traced over the lips that were forever off-limits to them, no matter how much they both might wish otherwise. "That wasn't very nice, Jane."

She pushed at his shoulders and he obliged her by flipping their positions until she lay sprawled across his chest. She leaned into him, rubbing her nose across his. Their breath merged, caught together. They not-kissed until Blue couldn't bear it any longer and then she drew back, smiling down at him.

"Now," she said, and she bent her head to his own throat, "I believe that it's my turn."

Gansey groaned.


End file.
